Osteoporosis is a major public health issue in our aging population, affecting 44 million Americans. Evidence in the literature suggests that bone disorders such as osteoporosis, may compromise bone augmentation procedure outcomes. It is important, therefore, to better understand the relationship between this disorder and bone augmentation/dental implantation. The objective of this descriptive "best clinical practice" based study is to collect descriptive data estimating alveolar bone augmentation/implant placement success in postmenopausal women with bone mineral density (BMD) ranging from normal to osteoporotic. This is a critical first step in understanding this potentially important relationship. These data are needed to support the future development of bone biology founded hypotheses that will investigate potential associations of specific measures of bone health, including history of osteoporosis, with the successful integration of new bone from bone augmentation procedures. Our multidisciplinary group possesses expertise in epidemiology, behavioral science, radiography, implant surgery, prosthodontics, endocrinology/bone biology and clinical treatment of osteoporosis. We plan to accomplish the objectives of this application by pursuing two specific aims: 1) To generate a descriptive estimate of the two-year success rate of bone augmentation followed by dental implant placement in postmenopausal women with normal to osteoporotic bone density; and 2) To explore potential associations between bone health parameters (e.g., BMD, biochemical markers of bone turnover, fracture history and vitamin D levels) and implant failure. To satisfy both aims, 120 subjects will receive bone augmentation, implant placement and prosthetic treatment based upon their specific presenting clinical situation, as guided by a specific set of criteria that will be part of the study protocol. Implant survival will be the primary outcome measure of success. However, success will be secondarily assessed by other relevant clinical outcomes, clinical efficiency, as well as patient satisfaction, pain and quality of life. Descriptive analyses will also explore potential predictive associations between bone health parameters and bone augmentation/implant success, both individually and in conjunction with one another. Data from this study will provide information about differential implant success rates for women possessing a spectrum of bone mineral density. Our long-range goal is to identify the most important predictors of bone augmentation/implant placement success among patients with compromised bone health and/or unfavorable local alveolar architecture. We then wish to develop and test the best methods by which to provide these therapies, including the application of techniques with which to guide new alveolar bone formation at deficient osseous sites. This application represents an important step in this ongoing research initiative. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]